1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a microscope system including a microscope main body and an automatic focus unit, a method for controlling the microscope system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the related arts, a microscope for illuminating and observing a specimen is used for observing cells and the like in the fields of medicine and biology. Also, in the industrial field, a microscope is used for various kinds of purposes such as quality control for a metallic composition and the like, research and development for new material, and inspection of an electronic device and a magnetic head.
As an automatic focus (AF) processing of the microscope, there is a known technology in which a sample including a specimen is irradiated with infrared light different from visible light used for irradiation at the time of normal observation, reflection light reflected from an interface having a refractive index, difference is detected, and determination is made on whether focusing is achieved by using an AF signal based on intensity of the detected reflection light. In the AF processing, the infrared light is emitted while changing a position of focusing portion such as a stage that moves in a vertical direction (Z-direction) in accordance with electric control (hereinafter referred to as Z-position).
For example, as a microscope system performing the AF processing, there is a proposed structure in which an AF unit is formed as a separate body from a microscope main body, and a dichroic mirror (DM) is mounted in order to introduce infrared light for AF processing emitted from the AF unit to an objective lens of the microscope main body (refer to JP-A-2010-152409, for example). In this structure, the DM is inserted on an observation light path at the time of the AF processing, and the DM is deviated from the observation light path, thereby preventing optical characteristics of the DM from affecting an observation optical system at the time of normal observation.